Leia's Secret
LEIA’S SECRET Leia’s mind was racing; her plan to save Han had failed. He was on his way to the jail cell, and she was being sent to a separate hold room. “ How did this happen? How did he know?” Leia asked her self.” What can I do now? What’s my next move?” she pondered. As she entered a small dimly lit room, with a small bench. She sat there half an hour, worried about her friends and herself, when finally the door opened a guard handed her a small brown bag. “Put this on and then we will go.” He told her. Then the door shut. And Leia wondered what this could be about. She loosened the drawstrings to see what she was being told to wear. When she peered inside to see she saw some gold bands and pulled out the contents, a golden brazier that was rather skimpy and did not have much support to hold it to her body. She then pulled out a small gold trimmed belt, with a little cloth to cover her bottom front and back. “No way I am wearing this skimpy outfit, “ she thought to herself and the reiterated her thoughts through the door to the guard.” There is no way in hell I am wearing this, Jabba must be crazy!” “If you don’t put it on I will come in there and make you put it on!” the guard replied. Leia’s heart sank as she looked at the outfit and slowly started to undress and get into the gold costume. The brazier pushed against her breasts and gave them I nice lift, as she slid the bottom on she felt the belt tight against her waist and the cloth material brushed up on her skin softly showing her fine formed body. The guard opened the door and looked in and when he saw Leia his eyes passed over her body several times with a glowing stare. Leia stomach turned as she saw him gazing on her body. “Time to go to see the master.” The guard barked. Leia walked out and the guard made sure to walk behind her to get a good look as she marched down the hall. The material on the back of the dress swayed slightly with every step, being brushed side to side by Leia’s soft round ass. As they entered the throne room Jabba smiled a little when he saw Leia. Jabba motioned her over and boomed, “come closer princess” in Hutties. “Jabba you are going to regret treating me in such a veil way!” Leia commanded. “Your words are not of any power here my lady.” The Hut responded in a laugh. “Come and sit by me.” Jabba pointed to the front of his dais. “Not a chance.” Leia replied. “Get her a collar.” Jabba called to the air. Then from the side of the crowded room, a man and another creature came over and held Leia still while they placed a metal collar around her neck and attached a chain to it, a chain that led right to the hand of Jabba. Jabba tugged gently on the chain, then a little harder until Leia was moving forward towards Jabba and his dais. He pulled until she was forced to come onto the dais and stand right in front of Jabba. His eyes moved over her body taking in the sight of her bear flat stomach to her toned and creamy thighs and slender legs, up to her tender chest, her bosoms filling out the gold bra tightly at the seems and edge. And looking at her pretty and delicate face, long brown hair in a ponytail. She turned her head away from Jabba repulsed by the sight and smell of him. “You are my new pet now, you will serve me and my needs.” Jabba explained to her. "You will learn to do your duties on command.” Jabba continued as he raised a hand, sliding it up the side of Leia’s elegant figure. Leia was shocked and looked down to see his green hand moving along her skin. He slid it abound her back and pulled her a little closer with his great strength until Leia’s face was inches from his. She could barely take the smell coming from him. “I will give you a taste of what service will be like.” Jabba said. Leia saw his tongue extending out of his maw and quickly turned her head away and tried to push her face from his. But her hands just sunk into Jabba’s fat, and his arm kept her in place. She felt his thick warm slim covered tongue pressing against her face and slurping upward pulling her check with it as it moved. Leia shuddered in disgust as he moved his tongue up her face. Jabba’s other hand moved up to her chin and turned her face towards him. He pressed down with one finger to slightly open her mouth. Leia’s eyes bulged as Jabba’s tongue came out of his maw again; it narrowed itself at the tip and entered Leia mouth. She felt it reach right to her back teeth, pressing her own tongue down as it explored. She was revolted and utterly sick, tasting the salty green slime in her mouth. Leia’s lips were wrapped around his tongue as it moved about her mouth. And when it left her lips she gasped for air. Before she could have another thought, Jabba’s Tongue was back to her lips moving slowly over them before forcing its way past her teeth and right back to filling her mouth, Jabba played with Leia’s tongue back and forth. Jabba removed his tongue with a pop and leaned back. “Welcome to my palace.” He remarked smiling at Leia. Leia stared blankly at Jabba. “Please, lie down.” Jabba said as he motion to the front of the dais where some pillows were laid. At first Leia did not move, but then Jabba tugged on her chain and put his hand on her shoulder and she reluctantly lay down in front of Jabba. He kept her leash tight. Leia could not believe what was happening. She tried to stay calm and hope that help was on its way. Jabba pet Leia all day as she lay in front of Jabba, being shown off to all the audience and anyone doing business with Jabba. Music was playing and everyone in the room was smoking and drinking. Leia could not believe this was happening but she had faith that her friends would save her. While everyone was partying Jabba pulled on Leia’s chain, making her stand in front of him. Jabba put both his hands on her waist and pulled her in closer. “Kiss.” He ordered “Not again.” Leia thought to herself Jabba pulled her even closer, so that her hips were right against his fat belly. Jabba stuck his tongue out and put it right in front of Leia’s face. The sight and smell were horrid. Jabba moved his left hand down a little and squeezed her fine buttock. Leia got the point; she opened her mouth and let the Hut stick his tongue in, swishing from side to side and dripping saliva onto her own tongue. Leia was so focused on the Huts nasty tongue moving around her mouth she did not notice Jabba swiftly moved his hand from her thigh; it swept her cloth drapery aside. Before she realized what was happening Jabba inserted a finger into her. Leia’s eyes opened wide as she felt his finger pass the threshold of her lower lips and buried its way deep inside her. She felt cum started to escape her body Leia moaned as she reziled her first orgasm was to This disgusting Hutt. Leia used booth hands and forced Jabba’s hand from her and pulled her face away from his tongue. Leia glared at Jabba, and he laughed in her face. “How dare you, you despicable slug!” Leia shouted Jabba did not answer he just continued to laugh. Two guards came over and forced Leia to lie back down. She was told not to shout or make a big scene anymore, or Han would suffer for it, Leia obliged. Hours passed and day became night. Jabba declared that the day was done and he would now have some rest. The dais was slid back from the throne room and curtains blocked his sleeping quarters off from the public. Leia asked “ am I expected to sleep beside you or can I leave your side now?” “You will be lying next to me for the rest of your days princess, you will come to understand that you truly are my pet.” “You will never have a hold over me, my friends will save me from your clutches and you will regret ever treating a princess with such disgusting manners!” Leia warned the giant Hut. “You will see, your friends will be powerless to save you, and you will remain my pet, just as you are now.” Jabba boasted with a smile. Leia lay down in front of Jabba listening to his bragging while desperately hoping to be rescued. Wile she laid still, Jabba was stroking her, from her shoulder down her arm with his pudgy hand and broad fingers. He then moved his hand over her tight stomach rubbing it gently in a circular motion. Leia was uncomfortable and as she tried to readjust her position Jabba’s rubbing hand pulled Leia closer to his body, so that her round bum was now pressed into his fat body. Jabba continued to stroke her body, now along her ribs to her hips, back and forth almost tickling her, and slowly down to her stunning white thighs. Leia felt his hand move around to her inner thigh. She felt the cloth brush across her leg; she quickly reached down and grabbed Jabba’s creeping hand and arm, stopping his progress immediately. Jabba gave a sharp pull on her chain and she lost her breath. “You do not make those decisions any more princess, you are mine and will do as I say.” Jabba loosened his grip on Leia’s chain. Leia caught her breath and lay back down next to Jabba. Jabba put his hand back on Leia’s shoulder, petting her softly. Leia felt his hand slide to her back and maneuver its way over to her bra strap. Her Golden bra slid off of her chest before she could grab it, revealing her perky breasts in the open air. Jabba moved both his hands around her little body and took hold of her chest, causing her to sit up a bit more. Leia knew resisting was useless; she moaned and took a deep breath as Jabba’s fingers played with her hardening nipples. Leia could hear Jabba licking his lips, which sent a shiver down her spine, but groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her bosoms being fondled. Jabba’s tail wormed its way between Leia’s feet and began to advance up past her ankles and along Leia’s soft calf’s, gliding up between her supple thighs. Leia attempted to close her legs together but Jabba’s tail was too fat and wide between her slender legs. The tip of his tail was bushing kindly against her inner thigh and flicking lightly at her lower lips, causing Leia to bite her lip to conceal the pleasure this brought her. One of Jabba’s hands drifted away from her breast down over her exposed body and took hold of her belt and cloth garment, and in one motion ripped them away. Leia’s dazzling body was now completely naked save for her collar and chain. “Please Jabba, stop!” Leia begged. Jabba’s tail passed over Leia’s lips, past her pubic bone up to her belly button grazing lightly over her skin; Leia could see a pinkish colored piece of flesh poking out from under Jabba’s tail. Leia realized what it was as it inched up towards her womanhood. “Jabba no, JABBA! PLEASE, JAB….” Leia gasped. Jabba entered Leia, penetrating her tight lips, smoothly sliding his organ in, gradually filling her.She was halfway between pain and pleasure. The organ grew and stiffened inside her, she had never been so full, and yet it grew more. Leia was stuffed by Jabba. Both Jabba’s hands were back to caressing her tits as he thrust his stiff member deep into Leia. She shrieked as she felt Jabba moving in and out of her, Feeling the long bulging organ twisting and spinning as it entered her again and again. Leia was moaning and wailing in utter pleasure from this sickening beast. Her stomach was covered in his slime her breasts were sucked she was raped but she felt happy as he cumed in her he then decideed to go in her mouth . Jabba lifted Leia up to her feet, her stomach was fingerd as he forced his tail into the princessess mouth he cumed she was embarrassed filled up. He then went in her vagina and lifter the helpless princess, she was standing with her back to him. He started to lick her neck and taste the side of her face while his hands were still wrapped around her body feeling her tender breasts between his fingers. Jabba’s stiff appendage assaulted Leia at a furious pace now. Leia could barley breath it was so intense. Pounding like a piston over and over with a slurping sound of wet friction as it passed in and out. The enormous organ lifted Leia off her feet with each plunge back inside her. Each time Jabba’s immense member came almost right out of Leia’s canal before being driven deep right back into her, darting in and out. Jabba reached down with one hand touching and massaging Leia’s clitoris, causing her to screech out “ Oh, Oh, OH“ repeatedly in bliss. Leia was grinding her hips in unison with Jabba’s pumping, then Jabba grunted and thrust extra hard into Leia twice, lifting her up into the air. She felt herself being squeezed from the inside. Leia felt helpless as Jabba ejaculated as her body sqeeuzed his tail. Jabba moved his organ downward and as Leia’s feet touched down the organ flopped out of her spouting his seed all over her lower body, and more gushed out from between her lower lips. Leia collapsed to the dais, lying on the pillows wheezing for air. She was completely spent, unable to move or say anything. Leia glanced down to Jabba’s tail to see that his organ, which had lessened in girth and length, had gone limp and was lying motionless by the side of Jabba’s tail. Once Leia had caught her breath, she asked, “ Please Jabba, I’m very thirst I need something to drink.” “You are thirsty are you?” Jabba inquired “Yes Jabba. Please I need something to drink, anything!” Jabba handed her a cup filled with some liquid. Leia drank the beverage and it actually tasted quite good, Leia put down the empty cup. Jabba asked “ Are you still thirsty pet you can have more to drink, just tell if your thirsty.” “ I wouldn’t mind a bit more.” “ Down there, there is more to drink” Jabba pointed to the end of his Dais Leia turned her naked body around to search for more to drink at the end of the dais. “I don’t see any liquid containers around here, nothing for drinking.” Leia proclaimed “ There is something to drink there,” Jabba repeated. Then Leia heard a smacking noise, and looked down to see Jabba’s limp member had flopped, like a fish out of water, and again it moved. Leia became aware of what Jabba intended her drink. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Before she could move Jabba grabbed her by her ankles and held her legs in the air so she was resting on her forearms, her face just above Jabba’s tail. The limp appendage was coming back to life, moving like a snake, bobbing and jabbing at her face. Leia was moving her head to stay away from the imposing organ as it searched for and opening. Leia felt Jabba release one of her ankles, then in a second it was gripping her long braided ponytail, Jabba yanked back on her hair, making her head tilt back as he pulled, which caused her to wince and open her mouth. The organ injected itself passed her sweet lips, white teeth, squirming its way far back into her throat. She tasted its salty essence as it filled her mouth and passed over her tongue. Jabba’s member became firm and pushed further into Leia’s esophagus. Leia raised a hand to the organ to stop it from further intrusion. She clasped her fingers around its girth; squishy flesh covered the slimy rigid organ. Leia felt it pulsing and swiveling inside her mouth and throat. Jabba’s throbbing pole pulled back from Leia’s throat, back to her teeth, and just before passing over her lips and out of her mouth it went surging right back in. It was poking deeper into her throat with each powerful thrust. Jabba released Leia’s ponytail, he slid his hand across Leia’s arched back, over her bare round ass and between her fine white legs and poked one of his fingers into Leia’s love canal while another stirred her clitoris, she made a muffled noise but could do nothing as Jabba’s erection continued to drive back and forth in her mouth. Leia’s pelvis was gyrating on Jabba’s hand as he stimulated her. Her pleasure was rising, she could feel Jabba’s fingers groping and tickling her inner walls and lips while he crammed his robust extremity in and out of her throat. Leia was now moaning in satisfaction as Jabba continued to violate her. She was sucking the huge pole when it slowed down and was forced deeper into her throat, she could feel it bulging down inside her and then it jetted out a warm fluid, spraying it into her stomach. As Jabba pulled his organ out slowly from Leia it continued to discharge his seed into Leia’s throat. When receding from her throat and passing through her mouth it erupted again filling her with his cream and spilling from her lips. It had a sickly sweet taste as it ran down into her belly, she attempted to spit most of it out, but as she did Jabba’s shaft which was lingering near Leia’s face ejected more of his juices, spewing it across Leia’ face and chest. Jabba removed his fingers from between Leia’s legs. She was breathing heavily, covered in Jabba’s seed. “ You can go to the showers now and get clean.” Jabba told Leia,” then you must return.” Jabba called a guard in to escort Leia to the shower room. While showering Leia was thinking how repulsive and disgusting Jabba was and how defiled she felt, but couldn’t help but think of how good it felt when he was fingering her, or how she had never felt such pain and extreme pleasure when he was plunging his expansive appendage into her. Still she was embarrassed about the whole act and hoped her friends would never find out about this. Once Leia had cleaned her self of and finished showering the guard handed Leia another gold brazier and belt. Then he led her back to Jabba’s dais. Jabba was a sleep and so Leia lay down on the pillows and tried to get some rest. Leia awoke the next day feeling renewed, Jabba’s pillows were comfy and she had slept till mid-day. The dais had been pushed back out into the main throne room, and the air already had a sent of smoke and strong drinks. Jabba was chewing on snack from a tank beside his dais. He noticed that Leia was now awake. Jabba tugged on her chain. “Stand.” Jabba ordered As Leia stood up, Jabba reached around her waist and groped her bum, enveloping her soft cheeks. Jabba’s tongue came out from his wide maw towards Leia’s face. She knew what she was being told to do, and without any prodding she leaned forward and pressed her red lips to Jabba’s tongue, and slid her mouth over the slimy muscle. Jabba slipped his tongue out of Leia’s mouth, and motioned across the room. “There is some food over there for you.” Jabba explained as he released some slack on Leia’s chain. Leia nodded and stood up and walked across the room to a table were several plates of fruit were laid out. Jabba’s eyes were fixed on her swaying hips as she walked across the room, the cloth of outfit brushing side to side from her bum with each step. Leia ate the fruit until she felt a tug on her chain, she stood up and walked back across the room, all eyes were fixed on her stunning beauty. When she returned to the dais she rearranged the pillows to be more comfortable. Leia was about to lie back down facing the crowded room when Jabba instructed her not to. “Face me instead so I can gaze upon your fair body.” Leia did as requested and lay down facing Jabba. Jabba’s eyes examined Leia as she lay before him, captivated by her sleek form, staring at her ample breasts. Jabba started to stoke Leia calmly along her shapely hips. Jabba pulled Leia in close, and with both hands hoisted her up. From Jabba’s maw his tongue came forward and lapped across Leia’s chest. It worked its way beneath her bra, slipping over her splendid curved bust, covering her nipples in slime. Jabba was hugging Leia’s body close to his own, with his hands at her back, he used one to unfasten her bra, making it easier for him lick her sensitive and full breasts. Jabba’s tail was now up embracing and playing with Leia’s tight round bum. Her legs dangling down, she was barley able to touch the dais. Leia felt something protruding against her leg. It started to swell and move up her leg, swaying to and fro, like an eel on the hunt. When it found its target it rushed inward, stabbing into Leia’s tunnel. Leia squealed as the mighty pole enlarged within her, she started to rock her hips back and forth on the stiff probe. Her impressive breasts were completely inside of Jabba’s maw, being slurped and sucked on. Leia huffed for air as Jabba continued to inhale her tits; she was exhilarated to feel both her nipples and tunnel being stimulated. As Leia rocked on Jabba’s stiff organ she felt his tail, which had been caressing her ass, slide between her soft cheeks. She clenched her teeth and let out a loud groan as Jabba’s tail swiveled and infiltrated her from behind. The wriggling tail pushed its way inside of Leia. She in no way ever felt so enraged and excited as Jabba filled her with his squirming tail, it throbbed inside her stretching her cheeks and spreading her legs. Category:Fanfiction